Sólo vos
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Levi consigue que su amor imposible se vuelva posible, pero se da cuenta de que no le alcanza con eso, y ahora quiere más. DILF!Eren ShortFic.


**A Luna de Acero especialmente, que siempre me alienta a escribir sobre estos dos que tanto nos gustan, y a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leerme.**

* * *

Sólo vos

—Te llevo a la facu, ¿querés?

Niego.

—No entro sino hasta las ocho, Yager. Son las seis.

Me mira pidiéndome perdón, como cada vez que lo llamo por su apellido. Y odio cuando hace eso. Sus ojos verdes en estado natural ya de por sí son cautivantes; ahora, cuando gesticula como cachorro abandonado… No es justa esa mirada.

—Este domingo te compenso por haberte hecho levantar tan temprano toda la semana.

—Mhm— le contesto desganado.

Siempre es lo mismo con Eren. Sé que no lo hace a propósito, que su trabajo es demandante y que, sumado a mis horarios, todo son complicaciones a la hora de vernos más seguido. Pero ya va algún tiempo así y me caga bastante esto, últimamente nos vemos sólo para coger.

—Te podés quedar hasta que se haga la hora de irte— me dice poniéndose un abrigo arriba de la bata—. Te dejo mi llave, después la paso a buscar a la noche.

—Está bien, no te hagas problema. Me voy a la cafetería Sina a hacer tiempo. Abren temprano ahí.

Se acerca y me besa la frente. Me molesta que haga eso. Su metro ochenta y tanto comparado con el metro sesenta mío me jode mucho. Ni que hablar cuando se pone en modo "paternal".

—Dejame alcanzarte hasta allá entonces.

* * *

Me relamo el labio inferior, saboreando los restos de café y del último beso que compartimos con Eren. No entiendo cómo logra desarmarme tan rápido con un simple beso. Bueno, "simple"… Si hay una palabra que define la forma de besar de Eren, no es "simple" exactamente. Suspiro con algo de bronca, por su culpa no voy a poder concentrarme en la primera clase.

Ni bien entro veo a Isabel guardándome lugar, y me es inevitable sentir un poco de culpa. Saber que hasta hace algunas horas tuve a su padre pegándome la cogida del siglo no me hace el mejor amigo que ella cree.

Puede que suene un poco retorcido, pero hace una década que el papá de Isabel se convirtió en mi fantasía más recurrente, y ahora que por fin se me dio, no hay chance de rechazarlo. Si bien lo nuestro empezó hace menos de tres meses, todo fue muy intenso. ¿Sabés lo que significa que quien fue tu crush por AÑOS por fin te corresponda?

—Vos no estás bien— me cuestiona con esos ojos tan familiares—. Tenés cara de que dormiste mal. ¿Qué te anda pasando?

—Los exámenes me pasan. Muchas horas de estudio me están aniquilando.

—No, algo más te está molestando. Mmm… ¿es el Capi?

Pongo los ojos en blanco. _Si supiera_.

—No. Dejá de hacerte el bocho, Izzy. No es nada, sólo estoy cansado.

No me cree, me doy cuenta por cómo achina los ojos, pero por suerte deja de cuestionarme cuando vemos entrar a Erwin.

Ahora, Erwin _es_ mi tipo- no, qué digo… Erwin es el tipo de _todos_, ¿quién no gustaría de alguien como él? El muy forro es perfecto. No sólo es una versión argentina del Capitán América, sino que es un capo dando clases, y una excelente persona. Todos lo quieren mucho, y me incluyo. El problema con que Erwin me guste tanto como le puede gustar a cualquiera, es que me gusta más otra persona. Erwin será más joven, más atento, más accesible que Eren, pero Eren es Eren, y nada ni nadie le va a ganar a eso.

Erwin sonríe cuando me ve. Ah, sí, está ese problemita que hace todo más difícil de lo que es: yo le gusto también. Me lo dejó muy claro unos días atrás cuando casi me roba un beso. Digo _casi_ porque nos interrumpió la campana. Literalmente.

Con Erwin hubo mucho coqueteo desde que nos conocimos, pero, como si fuese a propósito, cuando hubo alguna posibilidad con el Capi, pasó algo que nunca esperé que pasase en mi vida: Eren se fijó en mí.

Desde los 13 años somos amigos con Isabel, y fue en esa época en donde conocí a quien iba a convertirse en mi perdición. Para mi desgracia, se trataba de su papá. Los primero años fueron los más difíciles. Yo era un crío con las hormonas revolucionadísimas, y ver a mi amor imposible todas las semanas no me facilitaba nada, al contrario. Digamos que pasé gran parte de mi adolescencia en el baño de los Yager.

A los 18 tuve mi primer novio, y eso me ayudó un poco a aplacar las ganas que le tenía a Eren. Duré bastante con este chico, Farlan, de hecho terminamos viviendo juntos. Lo conocí cursando el CBC para entrar a la facultad, y desde entonces nos pusimos a salir. Las cosas estaban bastante bien entre nosotros, pero a Farlan le salió una oportunidad laboral muy grande en el exterior. Para resumir, la aprovechó, y el año pasado abandonó la carrera y se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos. Si bien me pidió que fuera con él, no era mi sueño, así que me quedé.

Los primeros meses después de separarme los usé para quedar con amigos que no veía hacía mucho. Supongo que soy el tipo de persona que, una vez en pareja, se distancia de otros. Me pasó con Isabel, incluso. O más bien, con Eren. Si bien seguimos siendo mejores amigos con Izzy, desde que me puse de novio dejé de ir tan seguido a su casa. Iba sólo en ocasiones como cumpleaños o fechas festivas, y siempre trataba de evadir a Eren. No quería caer en ese pozo ciego que me dejó con el corazón a mil durante tanto tiempo.

Hace unos meses Isabel me contó que se mudaba. Por fin se iba a vivir sola, y si bien se trataba de un departamento de un ambiente, ella estaba contenta. Me pidió ayuda con la mudanza y fui. Tenía contratado el camión para el día siguiente, pero necesitaba apurarse a poner todo en cajas. Nos llevó tanto tiempo que se hizo de noche. Como ya era algo tarde, me ofreció quedarme, como cuando éramos unos críos. Ella durmió en su habitación, en donde únicamente estaba la cama hecha así nomás, y yo improvisé con lo que tenía para pasar la noche en el sofá del living. Ya de por sí tengo problemas para dormir, ni que hablar si tengo que hacerlo en una incómoda silla alargada. De más está decir que no pude cerrar un ojo, y qué suerte…

Era de madrugada cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Me imaginé que se trataba de Eren, y no me equivoqué. Él se sorprendió cuando me encontró, pero terminamos preparando té y sentándonos a charlar un rato. Me contó que había tenido que hacer una operación de emergencia y que a eso se debía su hora de llegada. Nos pusimos al día, y cuando nos dimos cuenta, teníamos la lengua del otro queriendo entrar en la garganta contraria.

A ver, yo siempre supe que me gustaba Eren, pero nunca sospeché que él tuviese el más mínimo interés en mí. Por lo menos no ese tipo de interés. Pero evidentemente me equivoqué.

Aunque esa noche no pasó de unos besos, a los días nos encargamos de vernos en mi departamento. Sólo me había acostado con tres personas en mi vida, pero supe que nunca iba a encontrar a alguien como Eren.

Por eso es que decidí ponerle un freno a los coqueteos con Erwin. Fue bastante repentino, y se dio cuenta. Nunca le expliqué nada, ya que, en primer lugar, lo que estábamos haciendo no era muy ético que digamos. Después de todo, él es mi profesor. Pero no se rindió, y hace unos días quiso besarme. Fue raro, fue como si no se hubiera podido contener más. Y la verdad es que no sé qué hubiese pasado si no sonaba el timbre. Tal vez y hasta lo besaba de vuelta.

Como dije: Eren es Eren, y no hay alguien que prefiera por sobre él, pero hay una realidad, y esa es que Eren vive para su trabajo. Al principio yo estaba bien con eso, en lo único que pensaba era en el sexo, que es genial, pero después empecé a querer otras cosas. Será que tanto tiempo de novio hizo que me acostumbrara a otras rutinas, y yo ni puedo decir que Eren es mi pareja. Nadie sabe que salimos siquiera, y tampoco es como si saliéramos de verdad. Una sola vez "salimos", y fue para ir a un hotel porque estábamos demasiado calientes como para llegar a la casa de alguno, así que ni cuenta.

Erwin… con Erwin sé que podría tener esas cosas que quiero. Me lo dio a entender infinidad de veces.

—Eu— me llama Isabel con un ademán—, ¿de verdad estás bien vos? Hace rato terminó la clase, ¿nos vamos, o pensás quedarte?

Trago saliva, esto se me está haciendo cada vez más difícil. Asiento y me levanto para salir junto con ella, y cuando pasamos por al lado de Erwin, siento su mirada clavarse en nosotros. En mí.

No puedo más con esto. Tal vez sea apurado, pero necesito estar seguro, necesito algo que me diga que con Eren vamos a lograr estabilidad.

El día me pasa lento, pero con la cabeza como la tengo, llena de pensamientos sobre cierto alguien, ni me doy cuenta.

* * *

Llego a casa y lo primero que hago es lavarme las manos, y aunque tengo un hambre voraz, me acuesto en la cama con el celular en la mano.

Veo un mensaje de Erwin. No lo abro, pero hasta donde llego a leer, veo que me está sugiriendo salir a tomar algo. Lo ignoro momentáneamente para abrir el chat con Eren, y sin dar más vuelta, le escribo.

_**-Necesito que hablemos.**_

Sé que me va a contestar tarde, si es que me contesta hoy, pero siento que el corazón se me vuelve loco de nervios.

Cierro los ojos por unos segundos para intentar relajarme, pero el rugido de mi estómago logra que me levante, sin embargo, un nuevo Whatsapp de Eren me descoloca.

**-**_**Ok, paso a la noche por tu casa.**_


End file.
